csifandomcom-20200225-history
Child's Play
'''Child's Play '''is the eleventh episodes in season four of . Synopsis An Internet entrepreneur is killed by an exploding cigar, and Danny's neighbor's son is killed while under his care by a stray bullet fired in a bodega robbery. Plot A double barrel of childhood tragedy as a businessman is killed by an exploding cigar and a kid one of the team knows is killed during a botched robbery. All evidence in the cigar case leads to 'laughing Larry' a joke shop owner with a penchant for bringing disappointment more than smiles, including to a few members of the team. When Larry is cleared the team suspect he was not the killer but was supposed to be the victim of the explosive. The team follows Larry's lead to the Chinese fire work runners whom Larry owes money, but as the dead can't pay anything back they are dropped as suspects and deported. They eventually track the perp down by finding out who bought is rather expensive cigars used for the bomb and bring Larry to identify him in a line up behind a two way mirror. When the perp is singled as Benjamin Sutor, who was booked three days ago for violating a restraining order filed by his ex-wife. he walks up to the mirror and shows that he knows it's Larry who singled him out, and reveals why exactly he wanted to kill the jolly joke shop owner. Years ago when comics still did advertisements for toys and practical jokes Larry advertised his products himself. Usually to the disappointment of children who spent their money on junk. The perp as a child along with his best friend want to buy a supposed submarine that was advertised in the back of one such comic, but when they got it one of the two was dismayed to see that it was just a bunch of cardboard, not likely to take them on an underwater adventure like Larry said it would. His friend still wanted to believe and when the sub was built used it to set out into a small lake, the cardboard vessel soon sank and with it the kid inside who couldn't swim. The perp tells Larry that he promised himself that he would protect his own child no matter what. Which cost him his marriage, angry at something that was ultimately Larry's fault he bought the cigars, turned one into a bomb, gave it too Larry who almost immediately passed it on to the victim who he was trying to do business with. The perp tried to save him but was too late. Before he is taken away, in front of a horrified Larry and the team (one of whom is more understanding as he dealt with Larry's shoddy products as a kid too) that when he's in prison. He'll pray every day that Larry never laughs again. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * Mark Simich as Essex Palmer * Brad Rowe as Benjamin/Anxious Clubgoer * Nicole Pulliam as Bartender * Nathanael Theisen as Thug/Mario Galanti * Anthony Tavera as Ruben Sandoval * Jacqueline Pinol as Rikki Sandoval * Al Santos as Ollie/Young Man * Suzie Pollard as Lucy Burke * Matt Wood as Justin Burke * Richard V. Licata as Laughing Larry * Alice Rietveld as Sadie Kevitch * Matthew Yang King as Kim Wey * Bryan Okes Fuller as Reverand John McKlowski * Chris Krauser as New York Pedestrian See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 4 Category:CSI: New York Episodes